Resources for Teaching ELL Sudents
Remeber EVERYONE needs to post two strategies and what resource each strategy came from. I don't care if it's two online strategies/resources, two books, or one of each. Just make sure you don't post something that someone else already posted. Summarize the strategy and properly cite the resource please :3 MAKE SURE THAT THESE ARE STRATEGIES/RESOURCES FOR SPECIFICALLY TEACHING SOCIAL STUDIES TO ELL STUDENTS! NOT JUST GENERAL RESOURCES. Books (if your strategy came from a book, it goes here, under this heading) (Title of resource/strategy in "heading 4") (Your name) (Summary of resource/strategy. Follow this formatting. Discuss your example strategy like this. Do not bullet it or indent it or anything. Discuss your strategy, what it is. How can you implement it, why is it good to use?) *Put your source here, cite with proper APA citations please Online Resources GIANNA STRATEGY RESOURCES This PDF 'provides 6 helpful strategies that are most essential when assisting English Language Learners within a mainstream classroom. Each strategy explains why these specific strategies are essential by breaking down the Content Knowledge, touching upon important Academic Language, while also providing sample activities and assessments that teachers can use to ensure student comprehension. I really found this PDF to be useful because it helped to break down the essential strategies teachers should use while teaching ELL, it also explained how teachers should implement these strategies successfully by providing step-by-step instructions and examples. * The 1st Strategy'' provides a quick outline of the most effective strategy used to promote ELL '''Vocabulary and Language Development; two examples provided were Vocabulary journals and Word Webs/Wall. *''The 2nd Strategy'' provides examples of Guided Instruction such as Partner Interviews, Tea Parties, or Think Pair and Share. *''The 3rd Strategy'' Focuses on Metacognitive & Authentic Assessment breaking down the essential Content Knowledge and Academic Language this strategy used examples such as Think Aloud, Anticipation Guides, and Directed Reading Thinking Activities *''The 4th Strategy Focuses on '''Explicit Instruction' by emphasizing Teaching Pre-requisite Language Applications through the use of reading directions, promoting sentence starters, providing essay formats and story maps *The 5th Strategy Focuses on Meaning Based Context & Universal Themes through activities such as Quick-write responses, recording student responses to visuals, provide video clips, use role-playing, compare language uses for similar contexts, also help to identify and analyze different perspectives and language references in order to promote a higher level of thinking for ELL students. *The 6th Strategy ''Focuses on '''Modeling, Graphic Organizers, and Visuals' through activities that demonstrate the use of Venn diagrams, story maps, double entry journals, provide semantic attribute matrices, which all essentially point out the main idea while providing supporting details and evidence to further help ELL students get a better understanding of new content. *FORMATIVE AND AUTHENTIC ASSESSMENTS SLIDE SHOW* I know it doesn’t look like much but click on the slide show below, the Wiki wouldn’t let me post the PDF for some reason so I had to screenshot each page and post it into a slide show. I did this because I found this specific PDF to be very useful, I was given this PFD from another class which focused on how to help student read content based textbooks by providing before during and after reading activities. This specific PDF provides varies Types of strategies that mostly focus on Formative Assessment Evaluations. As a teacher it is essential to ensure all student’s comprehension of new content and while teaching ELLs who are known to struggle with Summative Assessment, Formative and Authentic Assessments have been proven to work best when re-affirming ELL comprehension. This slide show provides Formative Assessments such as Choral Reading, Gallery Walk, Numbered Heads Together, One Question/One Comment, Whip Around, Ect… What I like most about this PDF is that it promotes diverse Formative Assessments that promote collaborative learning, no one student is left out because it incorporates the whole class together (students learn best with each other). *MAKE SURE YOU CLICK THE BLANK PICTURE BELOW ONCE YOU CLICK IT THE SLIDE SHOW WILL BEGIN* :) The Writing Recipe: Diedrick This classroom video demonstrates a lesson that helps students how to construct a five paragraph essay. The strategy is a visually based activity that shows students where the different parts of the essay belong and how to construct an introduction, the body, and the conclusion. This strategy employs graphic organizers and visual aids to assist the students to develop the writing skills necessary to be successful students. Citation * Sackman, D. (n.d.). The Writing Recipe: Essay Structure for ELLs. Teaching Channel. Retrieved June 16, 2014, from https://www.teachingchannel.org/videos/ell-essay-structure-lesson Scaffolding Understanding: Diedrick The classroom video highlights how ELA teachers can take account of the language demands that ELLs face in content classrooms and help ELLs meet these demands with increasing autonomy over time. This video, demostrates how to provide ELLs with strategic types of scaffolding, such as graphic organizers, visual aids, peer help, or home language help, and removing these supports as students’ skills develop. This way, ELLs can be given the opportunity and the necessary support to meet rigorous academic standards. Citation *Park-Friend, E. (n.d.). Interacting with Complex Texts: Scaffolding Reading. Teaching Channel. Retrieved June 16, 2014, from https://www.teachingchannel.org/videos/middle-school-ela-unit-persuasion Building Vocabulary: Rachel This webpage discusses the importance of teaching ELL students the appropriate academic language for a lesson. It also goes through a few different strategies to teach students the vocabulary that they will need. Since academic language is typiically more difficult and the words are less likely to be heard in conversational English (i.e. words that the student has never heard before and may not be able to figure out in context) it is esecially important for a teacher to make sure students know the vocabulary that will be used so that they can understand the language. *Robertson, K. Increasing Academic Language Knowledge for English Language Learner Success. Colorin Colorado. Retrived June 16, 2014, from http://www.colorincolorado.org/article/13347/ Teaching Content Area Basics: Rachel This PDFdiscusses the challenges a teachers faces when having ELL students in the class. It also gives many strategies (such as T-notes, concept circles, and chaining) to help teachers work will ELL students. It also discusses how to link students' culture and background into learning and also ways to introduce students to new academic vocabulary. *Tang, F. & Labov, J. ELLs and Social Studies. NYU Steinhardt. Retrieved June 16, 2014, from http://steinhardt.nyu.edu/scmsAdmin/uploads/004/74/NYU_PTE_SocialStudies_for_ELLS_Oct2009.pdf Teaching the ELL Otis James This website gives a variety of helpful strategies for ELL instructors to teach social studies to ELL’s. It recognizes the challenges of meeting the needs of ELLs in social studies where proficiency in English and knowledge of American culture is needed. Citation: http://www.glencoe.com/sec/teachingtoday/subject/teaching_ell.phtml ELLs and Social Studies Otis James This PDF provides an ELL instructor with the most common challenges being faced by ELL social studies instructors and supplies them with many ways to assess the challenges, such as mini lesson plans, and strategies for acquiring and using ELL’s prior knowledge of social studies. Citation: http://steinhardt.nyu.edu/scmsAdmin/uploads/004/740/NYU_PTE_SocialStudies_for_ELLS_Oct2009.pdf